What if Annabeth never fit in?
by percabethOTP97
Summary: Mortal! Percabeth


Annabeth Chase P.O.V.

 **(A/N: Percy and Annabeth are both 17 and in their senior year of high school BTW)**

I walk to my school, Goode High, every day. As I was walking to school, I checked my phone. _Monday May 21_ _th_ _07:02_ I sighed. I grabbed my headphones, put them on and then played my music. Praying - Kesha came on. It was my favorite song, or at least until I found a new favorite song. I walked into the school with my head down. Then I bumped into to someone. I looked up.

"Oh god. I'm really sorry I didn't mean to-" I stopped and blushed. I bumped into Percy Jackson. _The_ Percy Jackson. He's only the most popular and athletic guy in school. He's also really hot. And I've kinda liked him since we met. We were both twelve, in grade seventh **(A/N: When they were 12 they were actually in grace six but if I have them met in grade six (five years earlier) it wouldn't really work with the age I assigned them so)**. But I have no chance with him. Apparently I'm the nerdiest kid here. Most people even call be 'Nerdabeth' I'm not quite sure why though. Maybe it's because of my glasses or the fact that I always the get answer right to every question… just like a nerd. Yeah okay. I do get why they call me 'Nerdabeth'. I also have social anxiety and I'm really shy and anxious so I don't have any friends here. Anyway. He has raven black hair that hangs over his face, and he has sea green eyes that look so gorgeous. Not to mention they go really good with his hair. He also has a defined jawline and oh my god it makes me melt.

"Oh it's no big deal Annabeth. I shouldn't have been standing in the middle of the hallway. Need help to pick up your books?" He asked.

Wait did he just say my name? I didn't even know he knew I existed. I silently rejoiced. _Best. Day. Ever._ I think I even saw him blush but I was probably just imagining it.

"Uh. I'll be fine. Cya!" I said. Like the Flash, I picked up my books, ran to go to my first class and didn't say anything else. When I was far enough that I couldn't see Percy, I stopped and sighed. _Boy am I glad I got out of there. If I didn't I would probably mess up my chances with him and embarrass myself hard core._ I shivered. _That would have been my worst nightmare come true._ I sighed… again. I went into English, and the teacher just happens to be Percy Jacksons stepdad, Mr. Blofis. I stopped dead in my tracks. _Percy's in this class. And we sit beside each other. Oh no! This is going to be terrible._ I sighed for the third time during this hour. I took a deep breath, put on a brave face, went into the class and sat down in my seat. Halfway through class Percy leaned towards me.

"Hey Annabeth, I was wondering if you had a pencil I could borrow?" He asked,

"Percy, class is literally halfway done. What have you been using to write down on your paper?" I asked him.

"Well, about that. I don't have paper either..." Percy responded.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Why don't you have your things?" I said, louder than usual.

Mr. Blofis turned around to look at me.

"Percy, Annabeth. Why are you talking in class? You shouldn't be talking. Please go out into the hallway and I'll deal with you there.

"But sir, what about class?" I asked.

"If class was that important to you, you wouldn't have been talking." Mr. Blofis replied sternly.

I got up, glared at Percy and went into the hallway. Percy followed.

"Why didn't you have paper or a pencil? It's literally English class. You're basically writing every second." I asked him, frustrated.

"Well. I don't know. I just forgot I guess. I'm sorry for getting you in trouble." He responded.

I sighed. "It's fine I guess."

Just then Mr. Blofis walked out of the class and into the hallway. He cleared his throat.

"Annabeth and Percy. I will not ask what you guys were talking about, but just please know I do not appreciate you talking during class. I would let you guys off the hook but if I do it will look like I favor you guys. As your punishment you shall come earlier before prom night on the 24th and bring snacks and punch.

"But I wasn't even going to go!" I exclaimed.

"Well why not? Prom is one of the most important nights of High school." Mr. Blofis said.

"Well for one I don't have a date and now that I think about it I don't have a dress either." I replied.

"Percy will take you! And my wife could take you dress shopping." He responded

"Thank you for the offer sir, but I don't think your son would like to take me." I said.

"Why do you think that? I bet you Percy wouldn't mind taking you, would you son?" Mr. Blofis returned.

"Oh I wouldn't mind. I think it would be nice if I could." Percy said.

I stopped. I'm pretty sure I blushed too.

"Really?" I asked softly. "But I'm a nerd and you're the most popular guy in school."

"Of course. And I don't think you're a nerd. You're also not that bad so I don't really care." Percy said.

"Thanks I guess." I told him.

"Now if you guys stop being all lovey-dovey we need to return to class." Mr. Blofis said then walked away, laughing.

Percy and I looked at each other and blushed.

"We are not being lovey-dovey!" I denied hotly.

"Agreed!" Percy said and then laughed.

Then we both walked to class.

~~~~~TWO DAYS LATER~~~~~

 **Percy P.O.V.**

Just after I came home from school the doorbell rang. I ran to get it. I opened the door. It was Annabeth. I blushed cause you see, I've like her ever since we met, five years ago and I was in my comfy clothes. She was wearing brown knee high boots that had a buckle on both of her ankle with black jeans. She had a purple shirt with a gray scarf, an owl necklace and feather earrings. Her glasses were purple and they went quite well with her gorgeous, dazzling, gray eyes. She had her hair up in a French tail braid and then put into a bun.

"I'm supposed to go shopping with your mom." Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah. Come on in." I opened the door for her.

"Mom's down the hall in the kitchen, making cookies. I'm just going to get dressed." I told her.

I ran to my room put on a red flannel with a black muscle shirt and blue jeans. I walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

"Hey mom, cookies almost done?" I asked her.

"Just taking them out of the oven, hun." My mom, Sally answered.

"You look nice." Annabeth commented.

"So do you." I returned.

Annabeth blushed then looked away.

"Mom, when are we leaving?" I asked my mom.

"We?" Annabeth asked, confused.

"Yes, we. Percy's coming with us because he needs a suit. And we're going as soon as I put these cookies in the container for us to eat while we're shopping." She responded.

"Where are the keys? I'm going to start the car." I asked.

"They should be hanging up on the key hook." My mom replied.

"Wanna come to the car with me?" I asked Annabeth.

"Uh. Sure" She answered.

Annabeth got into the back as I started the car. I turned on the radio and then got into the back as well.

"Are you going to sit in the front?" Annabeth sweetly asked.

"No. I don't want you to sit in the back by yourself." I replied.

Annabeth blushed.

"I see."

It was quiet until my mom came in.

"So Annabeth, what are your hobbies?"

"I like reading. And writing." Annabeth mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?" My mom asked.

"She said she likes reading and writing. She's kinda a quiet person so." I said for her.

"I appreciate that Percy but I'd like her to talk for herself. So what is your favorite color?" My mom returned.

"Sea green." Annabeth said almost immediately.

"Percy's eyes are sea green you know." My mom told her.

"Yeah, I noticed that."

"What color of a dress are you looking for, honey?" My mom asked yet another question.

Annabeth went silent for a second. "Blue, white or silver."

"Which one do you like best?" Mom asked.

"I don't really care. What do you think, Percy?" Annabeth asked me.

I thought for a bit. "White or silver. I think either would look good with both of our eye colors."

"Agreed." She returned.

Then we stopped. We were at the mall.

We walked into the mall then went to a shop called, "The Classy Wardrobe" It had suits, ties and shoes for men and then dresses, heels and make-up for woman.

Annabeth saw this dress that she really like so she tried it on while I looked for suits. When she came out my mom called me over.

"Percy come over here!" She yelled.

"Coming!" I replied.

Then I saw Annabeth. She looked stunning. I was speechless by the sight of her. She was wearing a long, elegant, silver dress. It had a lace **(A/N: The lace is silver too ;D)** top and long, lacy sleeves. The skirt part was long and fluffed out. She was also wearing a silver and pearl necklace along with matching earrings. In the back of the dress, it dipped down to form a v shape, but in the front, the top came up to her collarbones. Oh and there are gems placed all over the dress too.

"Wow Annabeth, you – you look amazing! I really like that dress on you." I said with a smile.

Annabeth blushed. "You think so?" She asked me.

"Definitely." I confirmed. "You should get it."

"I think I shall." She replied.

Annabeth P.O.V.

 _Why does Percy make me feel so weird, appreciated, loved, normal?_ I asked myself. _Okay that sounded weird. I said weird_ and _normal. But he makes me feel both at the same time. Weird, huh? Ugh and he's always on my thoughts. He's just so- perfect! Ugh get a grip Annabeth._

"Hey honey are you picking that dress?" Mrs. Jackson asked me.

"Yep! Just need to get the heels and the make-up and I'll be done." I replied.

I went over, grabbed the dress-very delicately- and went to grab the heels, necklace and earrings that came with it. I went over to the make-up section. I found mascara and eye liner. _I only need eye shadow and the blush._ I spotted a light lilac, gold, black and silver eye shadow case and grabbed it. _I think they would look good together._ Then I found some blush so I walked to the cashier with my very full hands. Mrs. Jackson walked up to me and asked if I wanted her to pay for it.

"Oh gosh no! I have my own money that I've saved up for prom and I would feel terrible if I made you pay for it." I replied.

Then the guy in front of me finished so it was my turn. I paid and went to the car-with Mrs. Jackson- to put my stuff away and then came back into the store to find Percy.

We found Percy. He had a suit but he needed a tie. He looked at me.

"Annabeth what tie should I get?" He asked me.

I pointed to a tie beside him. "That one. I think it will look good with my dress and your suit." I told him.

"Yeah. I think you're right." He replied.

Percy's mom bought his suit as Percy and I went to the car.

Three minutes later Mrs. Jackson got into the car. I took out my diary. Okay I know that sounds stupid and I'm a seventeen year old girl so I shouldn't have a diary. But the thing is that I don't really have any friends and I need to tell someone about my life and what's happening. I very well can't tell my two younger brothers and I sure as hell wouldn't tell my stepmom or my dad. My diary is disguised as a book called, "The Journey of Life" so it looks like I'm just reading or writing something for school. I wrote about my day.

" _I had a marvelous day with Mrs. Jackson and Percy. They took me to get a dress for prom. Guess what? Percy's taking me to prom! I'm so excited. I really like him a lot and I'm glad he's taking me. That was we can get closer and I might have a chance with him. Anyway. My dress is completely silver. It has tiny silver gems all over it. The sleeves are all the way to my wrist and the fabric (of the sleeves) is lace. The top is lace too. The skirt isn't lace but I cannot remember what the fabric is. The skirt is fluffed up so it makes it look_ _ginormous_ _. Percy's tux is black but the tie is gray and the shirt is_ _white_ _. It's going to be great!_

I put the "book" in my bag.

"Thank you for taking me shopping, Mrs. Jackson." I said.

"Oh honey, please just call me Sally. And I don't mind. I enjoy shopping. Also if you ever want to come over to our house feel free to. Don't be a stranger." Mrs. Jacks- Sally said.

"Alrighty!" I told her.

"You guys excited for prom tomorrow night?" Sally asked us.

"Very" I said the same time Percy said, "Absolutely!"

Sally laughed. "Good. So Annabeth sweetie, before you guys leave tomorrow night, I want you to come over to our house so I can help you with your things, okay?"

"Yes ma'am!" We all laughed.

THE NEXT DAY~~~

I woke up and I realized what day it was. It the Thursday the 24th. It was the day of prom. I got ready wearing a knee high brown boots, black pants, a maroon colored spaghetti strap shirt and a jean jacket. After getting ready I went to school. I opened the school doors and went into English class. I was ready for school to end. As I was leaving a guy, Connor Stoll, came up to me.

"Hey Nerdabeth. You missing something?" Connor said.

I checked my bag. Crap! I dropped my diary. "Yes, actually. I lost my book, 'The Journey of Life'."

"Oh. Well this isn't a book." He showed it to me. Yep! It was my diary.

"How do you know Connor?"

"Oh because I read it."

Screw you Connor Stoll! Guessing by the look on my face he knew it was mine.

"Everything?" I asked him.

"Yes. And if you don't want me to tell everyone who you like tonight, then you have to do everything I tell you to."

"Blackmailing me? Wow that's low." I responded.

"Yeah but you're going to do it anyway." Connor said.

 _Ugh. This has got to be the worst day ever! Be brave Annabeth._ I took a deep breathe.

"What do you want me to do Connor?" I asked him.

"You've got to come early tonight make punch, bring food." Connor said.

 _Well that's not bad, I was going to do that anyway._

"But, you have to put tamarind juice in everything and trip as you give Percy a drink so then you'll ruin his suit and he'll hate you forever." Connor told her.

 _Wow. That's actually kinda pathetic. But tamarind is the sourest fruit- sourest edible fruit. Can this night get any worse?_

"Fine. But you have to give me my diary back." I said.

"Not yet. At the end of the night." Connor said.

I sighed. "Okay. Just give me the juice and leave me alone."

He handed it to me I put it in my bag and left the class. I was surprised to see Percy there. He looked worried.

"Hey you okay? Is Connor giving you a rough time cause I can tell him to stop." He asked me.

 _Ugh. Why is he so sweet?_

"No. I'm fine thanks. He just wanted me to do a favor for him that's all." I told him.

"Oh okay. What class do you have next? I have Science."

"Math." I said.

"Fun." He responded.

"I know right." I sighed. "Whelp, I gotta go, see ya Percy."

"Yeah bye. See you tonight. By the way, I'll pick you up at 4:50 so I can bring you to my house so my mom can help you get ready." Percy told me

"Kay. See you then." I said then walked away.

The rest of the day was boring. I ran home as soon as the bell rang. I went made punch and baked cookies. Then I ran back to the school with the punch and cookies.

 **Percy P.O.V.**

I was walking home from school when I heard my name get yelled.

"Yo, Percy!"

I turned around. It was Connor Stoll. He's a major troublemaker but otherwise pretty cool.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Can I walk with you?" Was Connor's reply.

"Oh yeah sure." I told him.

"Hey wanna play Truth or Dare?" Connor asked me.

"Okay. You first." I said.

"Truth or Dare."

"Truth" I answered.

"Who do you like?" Connor asked.

I stopped. "Well. Annabeth Chase…"

"Oh really? That nerd?" Connor said.

"She isn't a nerd. She's just not… properly understood!" I said defensively.

"Oh whatever. But Annabeth is bringing things here you should go and help her."

"Oh yeah. I will. Thanks!" I ran off. I went home to bring the cupcakes and chips I got for tonight. Annabeth said she was going to bring cookies and punch. I grabbed my snacks and drove to the school. I walked into the cafeteria.

"Annabeth?" I called.

"Over here." She yelled back.

I found her in the kitchen. She was adding something to the punch. She turned around.

"Oh hey! I'm just going to finish fixing these and then we can go."

She looked so cute, with her hair in the face and a chocolate smudge on her face. Then the next thing I knew my lips were on hers. I realized what I was doing and I pulled back.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I-" Annabeth interrupted me by kissing me. Then she blushed.

"It's fine Percy. Truth is… I've liked you since we were twelve." She said.

I just stood there amazed. _Annabeth Chase, the girl I've liked for ever- like me back!_

"What? So have I!"I told her. Annabeth blushed.

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?" Annabeth responded.

"Would you go out with me?" I asked her.

"YES!" she hollered. Then blushed. "I mean I would like that."

 _This has got to be the best day ever_.

"Let's go. We still need to get ready and stuff." I suggested.

Annabeth nodded.

We got into my car and I drove her to her house and let her get her things. Then she came back with her high heels, earrings, necklace, makeup bag and her dress. She hopped back into the car. We drove to my house and then went into the house.

"Mom I'm home. Annabeth's here too." I yelled.

"Okay. I'm in the living room so send her over with her things." She hollered back.

"She's in the living room. She said to bring your stuff too."

She walked away and I went to grab my shoes. _These bad boys need a shine_. I took out my polishing kit and went to polish my shoes. After I polished my shoes I went to put my tuxedo on. I put it on and brushed my hair. I walked out with my tie in my hands.

"Hey mom can you tie my tie?" I asked.

Then I looked at Annabeth she was almost ready she just needed to have her hair done and a touch up on her makeup.

"Wow. Annabeth you look gorgeous! Absolutely stunning." I said.

Annabeth blushed. "Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Thanks I think. Anyway, mom can you tie my tie?" I asked again.

"Yes just give me a minute." My mom replied.

My mom finished Annabeth's make up and tied my tie. Then she went back and did Annabeth's hair in a Dutch braid and the swept up into a bun. Annabeth was finally finished. I looked at the time. **_7:20pm_**

"Holy smokes! We need to leave. Bye mom thanks for everything!" I took Annabeth's hand and ran to the car.

We drove to the school. When we got there we entered the gym where prom night was being held. All eyes focused on us. I saw Annabeth blush. I smiled. We walked into the gym and then started dancing.

"Everyone is staring at us." Annabeth whispered to me.

"It's because you look amazing." I whispered back to her.

At the end of the night we were elected 'best-dressed' and 'cutest couple'. Just before it ended, I took Annabeth into the middle of the dancing floor and kissed her. Everyone cheered and whooped. Connor Stoll had a huge smirk on his face.

After it ended we got into the car and I drove her home.

"Thank you so much for the best night ever. It was a dream come true." Annabeth said.

"Anything for you." I told her. Then we kissed.

 _Yep! Good things happen all the time. And I'm glad this happened to me._


End file.
